Inflammation can be considered a central feature of many pathophysiological conditions that are initiated in response to tissue and cellular damage by pathogens, noxious stimuli, such as chemicals and physical injury. Such damage leads to the secretion of cytokines and other mediators as well as activation and migration of immune cells. These mediators add to the generation of excess free radicals such as reactive oxygen species (ROS) and reactive nitrogen species (RNS) which lead to DNA damage. Acute inflammation is a short-term response that usually results in healing as leukocytes infiltrate the damaged region, removing the stimulus and repairing the tissue. Chronic inflammation, by contrast, is a prolonged, dysregulated and maladaptive response that involves active inflammation and tissue destruction. Such persistent inflammation is associated with many chronic human conditions and diseases, including allergy, atherosclerosis, cancer, arthritis and autoimmune diseases. Inflammation is currently treated by NSAIDs (non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs). Unfortunately, these drugs lead to blood clots and consequently increase the risk for heart attacks and strokes. Natural products are rich source for discovery of new drugs because of their chemical diversity. Natural products from medicinal plants may play a major role in treating many diseases associated with inflammation.